fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 137
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass es auch in diesem Kapitel wieder Anspielungen auf Schach gibt? ------------------------------------------ -Bei Abby und Lee- Lee rieb sich genervt die pochende Schläfen, er war gerade dabei gewesen den Plan auszuführen, als plötzlich Abby aus einem Seitengang herausgeschossen kam und ihn offenbar für einen Feind gehalten hatten, ansonsten konnte er sich nicht erklären, warum sie ihn mit den Füßen voran gegen die Wand gerammt hatte. „Tut mir Leid“, sagte Abby kleinlaut und rieb sich beschämt den Hinterkopf, als sie neben ihrem Kapitän her schritt. „Halb so wild, ich hoffe nur, dass die Anderen besser mit dem Plan vorankommen“, sagte Lee und schob seinen Ärmel hoch um auf die kleine Apparatur zu blicken. Immer noch waren alle Lichter, bis auf ein orangefarbenes, grün. „Aber es ist echt, wie in einem Labyrinth hier“, meinte Abby, um noch mehr von ihrem Missgeschick abzulenken. „Ja, es ist zweifelsohne riesig“, bejahte der Piratenkapitän und spähte auf die unzähligen Gemälde. Gleichzeitig blieben die Beiden stehen, als sie Schritte vor sich vernahmen. Ein einzelner Mann trat in das Sichtfeld der Piraten, Abby erkannte ihn sofort wieder. Es war Gemello, der Mann mit dem sie schon am Nachmittag zu tun gehabt hatte. „Guten Abend, so sieht man sich wieder, Miss“, sagte er und deutete eine Verbeugung an, „Ich habe gerade erfahren, dass es anscheinend euer Plan ist, euch wie 'Bauern' zu opfern und die Streitkräfte zu zerstreuen, damit der 'König' zum Don kann“ „Von was redet der Typ da?“, zischelte Lee zu Abby. „Ich glaube er redet von Schach“, war die ebenso gezischelte Antwort. „Echt? Das wäre ein toller Name für diese Operation gewesen“, meinte der Kapitän, „Ich glaube ich nehm den Decknamen 'Prinz'“ „Es gibt keinen Prinz beim Schach, Lee“ „Echt nicht? Und wie heißt der Typ, der diese 'L'-Bewegung macht?“ „Das ist der Springer“ „Springer? Dämlicher Name, dann bin ich lieber die Königin“ „Ich will aber die Königin sein und warum solltest gerade du die Königin sein?“, erwiderte Abby. „Weil das die mächtigste Figur im Spiel ist und ich der Kapitän bin“ „Seid ihr dann mal fertig?“, unterbrach sie Gemello genervt, da er schon bemerkte, wie Abby bereits wieder den Mund öffnete um etwas zu erwidern. Lee rollte mit den Augen und schnaufte laut, dann sagte er, „Gut, dann bin ich hald der Springer“, gab er widerwillig nach, „Und hepp!“ Mithilfe seiner Teufelskraft sprang er ein gutes Stück in die Luft und Abby, die sofort begriff, was Lee vorhatte, verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Stoß in den Rücken, worauf er mit einer hohen Geschwindigkeit auf den Mafiosi zuflog. Dieser, vollkommen von dieser Aktion überrascht, duckte sich weg und ließ so den Piraten passieren. Hastig holte er eine kleine Teleschnecke hervor und wollte gerade einen seiner Kollegen darüber informieren, in welche Richtung Lee geflogen war, doch plötzlich tauchte Abby neben ihm auf und trat ihn, wie schon zuvor ihren Kapitän, mit den Füßen gegen die nächstbeste Wand, „Ich denke nicht, dass du Zeit zum Telefonieren hast“ -Bei Lee- Wie eine Kanonenkugel flog er durch den langen Gang. Die Gemälde zischten nur als Farbenstrom an ihm vorbei und er begann sich zu fragen, wie lange dieser Gang eigentlich war. Genau in diesem Moment bemerkte er, wie er auf eine massive Wand zu sauste. Geschickt ergriff er einen Kerzenhalter an der Wand, schwang um die Ecke und konnte so seinen Weg ungehindert fortsetzten. Dabei schielte er wieder auf die Apparatur an seinem Arm, ein weiteres Licht färbte sich Orange, sein Plan schien aufzugehen. -Bei Woozie- Sanft und leise tapste Woozie durch einen ungewöhnlichen großen Raum, ringsum standen haufenweise Sofa, Lehnstühle und Glastische. Auch hier wurde nicht mit edlen Gemälden oder Zimmerpflanzen gespart. Zwar war er darauf bedacht, den Plan auszuführen, doch seine tierischen Instinkte sagten ihm, dass er dieses Stuhlbein dort drüben anknabbern sollte und danach ein Nickerchen auf dem Glastisch halten sollte, doch auch diese Zimmerpflanze dort hinter in der Ecke, sah so aus, als müsste sie umgeworfen werden. Jedoch unterdrückte er diese natürlichen Instinkte, da er gerade eben ein verräterisches Geräusch vernommen hatte. Er sprang auf die Sitzfläche einer Couch um so einen besseren Überblick über den Raum zu haben. „Hey~, Woozie“, sagte eine Person hinter ihm, worauf der Angesprochene beinahe unter aufgeschrecktem Jaulen vom Möbelstück gefallen wäre. Sein Herz raste, als er in das Gesicht blickte, das breit grinsend nur wenige Zentimeter von seiner Schnauze entfernt war. Als er die Person, mit ihrem kurzen, roten Haar und den auffälligen Tattoos erkannte, streckte er seine Pfote aus, die daraufhin von seinem Gegenüber ergriffen und geschüttelt wurde. „Wie ist es dir so ergangen, alter Freund?“, fragte Saiko und hielt dem Hund seine Hand vor die Schnauze. Behutsam, fast schon zärtlich, biss Woozie in die ihm angebotene Hand, worauf entspannt Saiko die Augen schloss. Saiko schlug die Augen wieder auf, dann sagte er, „Du hast ihn also tatsächlich als Erstes gefunden? War nichts Anderes zu erwarten, von deiner Spürnase. Obwohl, eigentlich hat er dich ja gefunden, na ja, ist jetzt auch nicht so wichtig. Hauptsache ist, dass du auf ihn aufgepasst hast. Aber eine andere Frage, hast du die Anderen auch getroffen?“, fügte er an den Bobtail gewandt, der seine Zähne immer noch im Fleisch des Rothaarigen vergruben hatte, hinzu. „Ah, ich verstehe, es ist gut, dass Quint noch nichts von ihm weiß, aber Faust könnte es immer noch vermasseln“, sprach der Tattooträger, mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Hund, der nun seine Zähne löste und seinen Gesprächspartner anstarrte, „Aber sag mir Woozie, wo ist er im Moment? Ist er auch hier in diesem Gebäude?“ Gerade als Woozie seine Zähne wieder in Saikos Hand versenken wollte, flog Lee plötzlich durch den Raum und riss in einem heftigen Zusammenstoß Saiko von den Füßen. „Was war das?“, grummelten Lee und Saiko gleichzeitig, als sie sich, mit den Händen an den Köpfen, aufrichteten, „Was... Wer bist du?“, fragte sie wieder gleichzeitig und deuteten auf den jeweils anderen. „Lee!?“, stieß Saiko hervor. „Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen...“, Lee, der nun erstmals Saikos Gesicht richtig sah, fiel sofort wieder die Erinnerung ein, die Forge ihnen gezeigt hatte, „Saiko!?“ „Woher kennst du meinen Namen?“, war die Antwort des Rothaarigen. „Forge hat mir diese Erinnerung von diesem Vorfall gezeigt. Aber woher kennen sie denn nun meinen Namen?“ „Von... von... von Forge, er hat es mir davon erzählt, wie er euch diese Erinnerung gezeigt hat“, log Saiko rasch und fügte dann, „Ist das hier dein Hund?“, an um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen. Als Lee nickte, packte Saiko Woozie und hielt ihm Lee hin, „Du solltest besser auf dein Haustier aufpassen, es ist gefährlich hier“ „Was tun sie hier?“, fragte Lee tonlos, der das Gefasel seines Gegenübers einfach überging. „Ich? Ich bin auf der Suche nach jemanden, sein Name ist Quint“, antwortete Saiko und setzte Woozie, da Lee ihm ihn nicht abgenommen hatte, wieder auf einer der Sitzgelegenheiten ab. „Quint?“, Lee schoss das Bild des schwarzhaarigen Mannes, der seine tote Schwester in den Armen gehalten hatte, durch den Kopf, „Wieso glauben sie, dass er hier ist?“ „Dasselbe“, Lee, Woozie und Saiko schnellten herum, als diese neue Stimme ertönte, „habe ich mich gerade auch gefragt, Saiko“. Quint hatte soeben den Raum betreten, die Hände in seinen Manteltaschen vergraben, blickte er zu der Gruppe hinüber, „Woher wusstest du, dass ich heute Abend hier sein werde?“ Quint wurde weg geschleudert noch bevor Lee realisierte, dass Saiko nicht mehr neben ihm stand. „Woozie! Nimm ihn und lauf!“, rief Saiko und sein Gesicht war dabei, wie im Wahn verzerrt. Dann ließ er einen unverständlichen Schrei ertönen und sprang Quint hinterher, der sich an der Stirn blutend, wieder aufgerichtet hatte, nun aber auf den Angriff vorbereitet war. Währenddessen führte Woozie, den ihm gegebenen Befehl aus, biss Lee in den Unterarm und zog ihn mühelos hinfort. „Woozie, was soll das!?“, stöhnte Lee auf, als er von dem Tier aus dem Raum geschleift wurde. Ihm war nicht ganz klar, was eben geschehen war. Einfach um seine Gedanken ein wenig zu sammeln, hob er seinen freien Arm um auf die Apparatur an seinem Arm zu schielen, alle Lichter waren entweder orange oder rot und gerade als er hinsah verfärbte sich eines der Lichter. „Scheiße!“